<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Matching Set by omnenomnom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722359">A Matching Set</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnenomnom/pseuds/omnenomnom'>omnenomnom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom Hermione, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, No Twincest, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, V-Shaped Triad, bdsm (light), collaring, twin magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnenomnom/pseuds/omnenomnom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George was definitely looking forward to a cold beer and a quiet Friday night lounging on the couch. He was *not* expecting to find the living room already occupied by half-naked Hermione Granger and his brother wearing a leather collar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Matching Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Flash fic (this one shameless smut).</p><p>So real talk, I don't write male sub BDSM usually, let alone two of them at once so the BDSM is pretty light compared to my usual stuff.</p><p>This fic is created for the Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest.</p><p>This is a bit strange. But it's really based off of a comment by Sophh "Hermione works with Fred and George at WWW. George is very tired of walking in on Fred and Hermione...testing products on each other." I clearly stopped reading it half way through.</p><p>Also made based off a request by DisneyKid. For some BDSM with sub twins. So this is her fault.</p><p>Beta'd by  Amebb42</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>George was exhausted. Fred had taken off the night for a proposed date with Hermione and it left George alone in the shop. Thankfully, it had been a very slow night and he had been able to close early. He had about an hour more than he usually had and was definitely looking forward to a beer and night spent lounging on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>He was so distracted by the thought he didn’t even notice the noises drifting through his apartment door.</p><p> </p><p>George, instead, flung the door open with the reckless abandon that only comes from the end of the day excitement, only to be stopped short by the scene in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>The throat was not built to make the sound that came out of George as he took in the image of his twin and girlfriend, clearly engaging in something private in the middle of his and Fred’s shared living room. Fred was kneeling on the floor with some sort of necktie on but otherwise as naked as the day he was born. His twin was looking at him in shock and horror.</p><p> </p><p>George blinked once, his eyes naturally shifting to the half naked woman in the room. All he saw was a copious amount of leather and a whole lot of skin before he slammed his eyes shut. </p><p> </p><p>Nope. Out of all the things in the world to do in this situation, ogling Hermione was not one of them. Even if it had been months since he and Angelina had broken up and it was the most he’s seen of a woman since then.</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> so </em> sorry,” George stumbled, groping blindly for the door. “I closed up early and-”</p><p> </p><p>“George, stop,” Hermione said firmly, in a tone that brokered no argument. He of course, immediately froze, just as the door slammed shut behind him. The ripple of Hermione's magic drifted past him in waves. She sounded pissed.</p><p> </p><p>It reminded him of that tone she used to take as a Prefect when she would catch him and Fred during rounds. He should have pegged the two of them that year with how many ‘accidental’ slip ups Fred had made that resulted in the two of them getting a lecture from the witch. Honestly he had it just as bad for her so he couldn’t really complain. Unfortunately it took a near death experience for either of them to have the bollocks to ask her out and it was Fred who went for it first. George, who was thrilled just to have his twin still alive, backed down gracefully, purposely ignoring that bitter taste in his mouth for the last six months.</p><p> </p><p>“I really am sorry,” he mumbled, pressing his eyes shut so tightly that they were starting to go numb. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you are,” Hermione hummed. He was vaguely aware of her walking toward him, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Odd, he hadn’t ever known Hermione to wear heels, even  for special occasions.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll clear out. Just guide me to the door and I’ll-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” George yelped when he felt what had to have been Hermione's hand drag across his shoulder and he felt her body heat just inches from his. “I think not. Well, Pet? We’ve talked about it before. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want love. Your whims are my scripture,” Fred said from somewhere nearby, but still low. That was odd too. Fred never talked like that.</p><p> </p><p>“I see no harm in offering,” Hermione sighed by his ear. “What do <em> you </em> think, George?”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” George flushed, trying to ignore the way his cock hardened at the feeling of her breath on his skin. Sure there was a half naked woman pawing at him but it was his brother’s girlfriend. So that definitely threw this into ‘not okay’ territory. </p><p> </p><p>“You can open your eyes. I promise we won't be mad.”</p><p> </p><p>George knew better. This had to be a trap, or a prank, or everyone had lost the plot. Still, he couldn’t resist the urge and creaked his eyes open, giving either of them plenty of time to cover up or stop him.</p><p> </p><p>But rather than sufficiently covering herself, Hermione was standing in front of him on full display and sweet Merlin was she mouth watering. Her hair was pushed back into a tight knot that still had pieces springing loose to fall across the bare skin of her shoulders. His eyes followed the strands down to a skin tight leather bra that left absolutely nothing to the imagination at all and pushed her breasts together in excruciating detail. Godric he could even make out the hardened nubs of-</p><p> </p><p>George stopped himself, his eyes shooting back to her face and swearing on his life that he would never hear the end of this.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>George blinked at that, while Fred chuckled in the background. His twin was still resting on his knees behind Hermione, a smug grin on his face. With more time, George could actually see what was draped around his neck. It was not, in fact, a necktie. Instead, a thin leather collar circled his brother’s throat and a long braided rope led straight to… Hermione’s hand?</p><p> </p><p>“I asked a question,” Hermione snapped. Just like that his attention was glued to her face, even though his body was screaming to just look down.</p><p> </p><p>“Er, sorry. What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked what was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re um… naked, or at least close to it, shagging in my living room.” George responded lamely. He scowled when Fred laughed, but his brother was quickly silenced by a yank of the… leash. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t misbehave,” Hermione hissed. While George should have been appalled by the response, his body instead shivered at the sound. She <em> had </em> always been hotter when she was majorly ticked off with someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Back to you,” Hermione hummed, strutting forward again. “Is it a problem that I am standing naked in your living room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” George responded a bit too quickly. “You are two...consenting?” He glanced at Fred who nodded enthusiastically. “Right, consenting adults. What you do in your bedroom… er living room is none of my concern. Even if it is mine. I’ll just give you some space if you promise to clean up after-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I think not,” Hermione said, coming to a stop far too close to him. George swallowed deeply, unable to avert his eyes at this angle. He could see her nipples poking through the tight leather and straining towards him. Every bit of his mind was screaming to just take one in his mouth, even though it would be his death. The scrap of leather just barely covered her chest, revealing the smooth skin of her stomach before meeting the waistline of what had to be the most sinfully short leather skirt in Britain. It didn’t even cover the garters holding up her sheer stockings for Merlin’s sake. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like what you see?” Hermione purred and it sent another wave of desire humming through him. He had to get out of here before he did something <em> very </em> stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm. I hardly think that matters considering you’ve got the wrong twin. Right Fred?” He looked over at his twin who was just watching with a bemused smile. “Fred?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, George. I know exactly who I’m asking.” He gasped as her hand traced down his chest and over his shirt, coming to rest on his fully hardened cock with the barest of touches. It was still enough to make his senses jolt like a live wire.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione. Don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>She stepped back immediately and George couldn’t help but whimper at the loss of contact, throwing his brother a glare when Fred chuckled quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“What's the matter George?” she asked, her lip pulling into an adorable pout. “Don’t you want me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Er… that’s… I have never heard a more loaded question in my life,” he decided finally, trying to salvage the last of his pride. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Hermione asked. George sent her an exasperated look before glaring at his brother. He was so going to get Fred for this prank. Hermione followed his gaze and smiled softly. “Oh. Is that all? Fred. Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>George’s jaw dropped when his twin <em> crawled </em> forward with a pleased smile, coming to rest at Hermione’s feet and gazing lovingly up at her as he rested his cheek on her barely clothed thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Fred, do you mind that George thinks I’m attractive.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Mistress.” George gaped at his brother but Fred didn’t even look at him. He was too busy staring at Hermione. “And you will give me everything I want. Isn’t that right, Pet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mistress,” he hummed happily. </p><p> </p><p>“Even if I decide I want <em> him </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>They had to be taking the mickey out of him. There was <em> no </em>way this was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Mistress. Anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>George was dumbstruck. Did a boggart get into their apartment? This was a new kind of hell for sure. One where he was entirely too turned on when he really shouldn’t be. Any moment now his mum would burst through a door and start calling him a perverted leach.</p><p> </p><p>“You see?” Hermione said, resting her palm on Fred’s hair to pet him. For some completely irrational reason, a spike of envy filtered through George. It wasn’t the first time he had been jealous of his brother and Hermione. It was hard not to be over such a fit and powerful witch. But this was the first time he had felt truly envious of his twin, wanting to have her for himself. </p><p> </p><p>“So I’ll ask again and if you don’t want to answer you can walk right out that door and we'll pretend this never happened. Do you like what you see?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I” George's mouth had gone dry. How deep was too deep? If they pulled the rug out from under him now… well he was set up. What other possible reaction could they really have expected? But more importantly, what happened if he said yes?</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. Before he could properly form a panic Hermione smiled softly, stepping forward to trailed her nail up his neck and under his chin until goose pimples shivered over his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I was<em> so </em> hoping you’d say that.”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could think further on that statement she gripped his chin and pulled him forward with an insistence and strength he had not expected from such a quiet bookworm. Her tongue pushed into his mouth, demanding entry and taking every bit of initiative away from him before he could think better of it. Rather than fight it, George leaned into the heady feeling, pressing against her and wrapping his arms around her barely clothed body to settle on the defined curve of her waist. She explored his mouth with reckless abandon, demanding total control until he was just along for the ride. Merlin, she felt amazing.</p><p> </p><p>When she pulled back, George was both breathless and a bit wobbly. His mind blurred from the kiss as much as the bizarre circumstances. </p><p> </p><p>“Not bad,” Hermione hummed, stepping back. “You’ll need some training though. I suppose everyone does at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Training?” George mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, come sit.” Hermione turned on heel and strutted towards the couch. Any resistance George had in him died when he saw how tightly her skirt clung to her arse which was only highlighted by her heels. Fuck, when did he become this depraved? He didn’t even blink as Fred crawled along with her.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she lowered them to the couch, his brain was itching with all sorts of impossibilities but he had no idea where this was going next. It was fairly refreshing, George had always been the one to take the lead in relationships. It was kind of expected as the bloke but he did get annoyed with the expectation sometimes. But now, it felt like he was walking across a tightrope blind, not knowing if the next step was going to lead closer to the goal or if he was going to plummet off the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Shirt off,” Hermione commanded. George glanced at Fred, still not quite believing he was okay with this. He only met the amused eyes of his brother for a second before his head was forcibly wrenched back to Hermione by his hair where he was met with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you looking at<em> him </em> for permission?” she hissed, her fingers knotting in the shaggy strands just to the point of pain that sent another bolt of desire to his cock. </p><p> </p><p>“Er-” George gasped as her grip tightened, straddling the line of pain addled pleasure. “I mean… I’m sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that an apology or a question?” she hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he corrected firmly, his hands shaking in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll forgive you this time since you're still new. I was going to go easy on you but it’s clear that you need a firmer hand,” Hermione said, releasing her grip to card through his hair. The motion soothed away the pain and had him melting on her fingers. “You will do as I say. In here, I am in charge. Not Fred. Not you. Me. You can tell me to stop at any point and I will, but know that if we stop, that’s it. There’s no going back. Am I clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” George responded, having already made up his mind by the end of her third sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes what?”</p><p> </p><p>George swallowed, resisting the urge to find his twin again for confirmation. Instead he dropped his eyes to his hands, focusing on them instead of the warmth of Hermione’s skin next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Mistress?”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a fast learner aren’t you?” His cheeks reddened as he whimpered at the praise. He really shouldn’t be enjoying this so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Shirt off then. And lean back,” he did as he was told, turning until his back rested against the arm of the couch and she could crawl and hover over him. Her hands rested against his chest, supporting her weight and causing just a hint of restrictive pressure every time he inhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes again” she hummed. </p><p> </p><p>George did so, more than a bit terrified at the prospect. But for as fearful as he was, he was equal parts excited and he had never been one to shy away from danger.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt the slightest pressure against his lips but before he could kiss back she disappeared. Rather than try to find her he sat patiently, waiting to see what happened next. Suddenly her tongue swiped across his collarbone and he gripped his thighs to keep from grabbing at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re trying so hard aren’t you?” Hermione asked. Before he could even think to respond he felt a sharp nip on his shoulder that made his pulse sky rocket, Just as he was regaining control she bit the same spot again, but harder causing his hips to roll against the air of their own violation.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a strong sense of self-control George. I <em> still </em> have to tie your brother up sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>George’s cock twitched at that thought. He must have made a face because Hermione just chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps later. Go ahead and open your eyes George. You’re doing so well.”</p><p> </p><p>He was inordinately pleased with the comment. When his eyes opened he found himself staring at the witch straddling his body without touching, the angle giving him a perfect view of her ample breasts that were barely contained in that wonderful excuse for lingerie.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to touch me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin yes,” he groaned, wondering exactly what piece of karmic good he did to get to this moment. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to do better than that,” she chided, lowering her hand to grip him tightly through his trousers. For a moment George thought it was all over. That he was going to embarrass himself like a specky fourth year, from nothing more than a kiss and some brief over the clothes contact. </p><p> </p><p>But then her hand released him and his brain kick started again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Mistress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, go on.”</p><p> </p><p>George wasted no time, reaching his hand up to rip at the leather. Before he could so much as pull, his hand was shot with a wandless stinging hex, making him hiss in pain. Rather than deter him, her amused look had him approach more delicately, sliding the straps off her shoulders while his thumbs ran over her hardened nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“Much better,” she breathed, her voice hitching as she spoke. Good Godric, it had to be the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Taking the opportunity he slid his thumbs under the fabric, watching her face for a reaction. She didn’t push him away or chastise him. Instead she moaned, prompting him to pull the fabric down completely.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck her breasts were amazing and George forgot how to breath. Just barely a handful, they rested perfectly on her frame above him, tantalizingly close to his mouth. He ignored the instinct to surge forward when he hadn’t been given permission and instead toyed with her pert nipple, rolling it between his fingers and pinching it lightly.</p><p> </p><p>She threw her head back and sighed, her hips shifting against the air. Risking her wrath he glanced at Fred, surprised to still see him sitting patiently on his knees, shifting awkwardly in spite of being just as hard as George. Fred sent him a wink and George only had a quarter of a second to ponder it before Hermione’s nails dug down his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” he hissed, jerking his hips up against nothing. His body tried to recoil from the source but he clamped down hard on those instincts, resolving to lie still.</p><p> </p><p>“Was I not enough for you?” Hermione asked. “Getting distracted were we?”</p><p> </p><p>“No Mistress.” he responded mutely. There was no point in lying but he did anyway. Shame sunk into his skin, though it did nothing to calm his body.</p><p> </p><p>“That requires a punishment,” Hermione sighed. His mind latched onto the word desperately, the only clear sound in a world of fog. “But I don’t want to mark you up too badly… at least at first. We’ll have to get a bit more creative. <em> Limpupa. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment, George knew he was in trouble. Hermione maneuvered off him and mirrored his position on the other side of the couch. Without an ounce of hesitation she spread her thighs, very clearly revealing the fact that she was completely bare and absolutely soaked.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin, Christ, Morgana, and Chinza. George was absolutely convinced he had found the true religion. </p><p> </p><p>He started to move, only to suddenly discover he had somehow lost control of his limbs. His body just lay there like a ragdoll while her hands traced over the scar flecked amber of her skin. He whined when her own hands traced down her stomach to tease at her folds, circling her clit slowly and purposefully.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to listen, George. I have no use for a toy that I can't control,” she moaned, sinking two of her fingers in to her dripping sex. George groaned as she pumped, her hips lifting to meet each thrust and give him a full view. Every bit of him was fighting the curse, but her magic was strong and he was stuck as an audience and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Mistress. Please. Let me go,” he begged as he watched her fuck herself. It wasn’t long before he was babbling. “I can make you feel so good. Just let me. I promise I’ll be good for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you?” she moaned. “Why do I need <em> you </em> for that?”</p><p> </p><p>George was entranced when she withdrew her fingers, watching the way the light glimmered off her skin. When she spoke again he was praying to every god, hoping they would release him from this hell.</p><p> </p><p>“Pet, come here.” Fred was by her side in an instant. His twin’s attention was fully on her and he was doing a much better job of controlling himself than George. </p><p> </p><p>“Clean these off,” Hermione commanded and George released a groan of jealousy as he watched Fred lick her fingers clean. George could swear that he could almost taste her on his tongue and if he had any sort of control of his hand, Fred would have been hexed halfway across the apartment by now.</p><p> </p><p>“Mistress please,” George begged. “I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush,” Hermione snapped. George dutifully closed his mouth. “You will sit there and watch. This is his reward and your punishment.”</p><p> </p><p>It was impossibly hard to stay quiet as Hermione kissed his twin lovingly, her hand resting on his cheek. It was easy to imagine himself in Fred’s place, her tongue entwined in his.</p><p> </p><p>“Fred?” Hermione said, as she pulled away. “Why don’t you show him how a good pet services me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Mistress,” Fred responded dazily. George had to bite his tongue when Fred shifted positions, licking up her thigh in smooth, languid strokes that had her sighing. If watching her play with herself had been bad this was pure torture. </p><p> </p><p>Fred lavished kisses on her inner thigh, slowly drifting higher and higher until George couldn’t see anything. Hermione moaned deeply and it set George's hair on end. Merlin, he wanted it to be him between her legs. It was practically a mercy that he couldn’t see at that point. Something Hermione must have noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on Pet, I think George’s view has gotten murky. Why don’t we fix that?”</p><p> </p><p>Fred just nodded and resumed… whatever he was doing. George held his breath as Hermione conjured a mirror above them, angling it just so until-</p><p> </p><p>George groaned, watching the way Fred traced his tongue around her clit, flicking it on occasion before trailing down to circle her sex and starting all over again. Agonizing minutes passed with only the sound of his breathing and Hermione’s moans as Fred worked her over. Soon her breathing was picking up and she plucked at her nipples as she moaned deeply into the room.</p><p> </p><p>It could have been days for all he knew as he watched the tension in her muscle grow tighter and tighter until she came with a scream, her hips driving upwards into his brother's mouth. He was forced to watch silently as Fred lapped at her, hoping that if he was well behaved enough she would forgive him and give him a chance as well.</p><p> </p><p>When her body finally relaxed Fred sat back with a smug grin, his cheeks still slick with her arousal. Merlin, he didn't even use his hands. How on earth…</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling George?” Hermione hummed, sounding lust hazed and satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I will be an only twin whenever you release me,” he growled gruffly, glaring at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t have that now can we?” Hermione said, pushing up onto her elbows. George was still taking her in, even now her arousal was still coating her inner thighs, clearly signaling that the night was not over. “I suppose we can relieve some of that... frustration.”</p><p> </p><p>George growled but said nothing, instead tracking every movement with his eyes. She crawled back above him kissing him tenderly in a way that only felt like an insult to the flames of his desire. He groaned into her mouth as her fingers barely skimmed his chest, feeling more like feathers than hands. She traced up and down until his mind was going absolutely mad from the barely there stimulation, making each touch feel like a jolt of lightning.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t stop until he whimpered against her mouth, officially giving into the torture.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“So sorry, Mistress,” he whimpered. He groaned openly where her finger traced just under the hem of his denims, sending a tightness shooting to his bollocks. “Extremely sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you?” she hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Very. Exceptionally. I promise,” he babbled, wishing he could shift under her and get some sort of proper contact.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have never been more honest about anything in my life,” he groaned. “What do I need to do? Please. I’ll do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything?” she purred with a grin. George didn’t even care that it was a trap, he threw himself in head first.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you want, Mistress.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt a crackle of magic across his skin and he could suddenly move his fingers. Rather than attack her or run away screaming like he had promised he would mere minutes ago, he remained totally still as she dropped her lips to kiss along his neck and up to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to sit there and be a good boy. Do as I say and <em> only </em> as I say and I’ll forgive you.”</p><p> </p><p>George gulped but nodded, not liking the serene look on her face. She gave him one more kiss before dropping her tongue to trace lines of fire across his still sensitive skin. He panted as her mouth traced his collar bone, chest, ribs and down to his hips. By the time she banished his remaining clothing, he strongly wished he had his restraining spell back.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to stop?” Hermione asked, pulling away from all contact. George shook his head eagerly, not trusting himself to speak. Honestly he felt like his nerves were on fire and he probably did need to stop, but he was in too deep.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled sweetly and George flushed with pleasure at having given the right answer. He basked in it for a moment, appreciating the small slice of peace in the otherwise completely mad night. But suddenly her tongue was licking up the base of his shaft and all he could focus on was not coming that instant.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re quite big George, but I suppose you two aren’t <em> exactly </em> the same are you?” Hermione hummed, circling the tip of his cock with her tongue. “Just as well, while Fred may be thicker you're longer. The perfect complement don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>She licked all around him, tasting every last inch of his length and leaving him shaking. She pulled away from a minute before turning to his twin.</p><p> </p><p>“Pet, come here.” </p><p> </p><p>George flinched when Fred moved closer. He had been close to his brother and seen him naked often enough that it didn’t bother him in the slightest. But any more interaction seemed wrong. While he didn’t mind him being present, being active was a whole other story.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Hermione laughed. “He’s not here for you. My pet’s just going to keep me entertained while I work. Just remember, I am doing this because it gives me pleasure and if I want to stop just short of you getting off then I expect you to thank me for it. Do you understand?“</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, Mistress.” </p><p> </p><p>He sent Hermione a curious look but her brown eyes just sparkled. Suddenly she took him completely in her mouth and sunk to the back of her throat. George's breath caught violently and it took all his concentration to prevent thrusting up into her throat. He was so distracted he didn’t even notice Fred maneuvering behind her until the resulting moan of him sliding into her had her throat vibrating around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>George bit his lip as Fred took her from behind at a slow, even pace that matched the way she swallowed George perfectly. She lapped and sucked, taking him to the edge quickly before backing off again and leaving him desperate and keening. Without prompting and to his everlasting shame, he thanked her every time.</p><p> </p><p>Fred didn’t seem much better. In spite of his more in control position he only ever followed her lead, cutting off his own pleasure when she demanded it and chasing it when she let him.</p><p> </p><p>Just when George thought he was about to black out she released his cock with a pop, sending shivers down his spine. Fred kept pumping into her and her moans were the stuff of symphonies. Before she could lose herself she pulled her attention back to him, panting as her eyes pinned him.</p><p> </p><p>“Lean forward,” she commanded.</p><p><br/>George did as he was told, his brain rioting as she sat up, pushing her chest towards his mouth. He bit his lip as he stared, trying to ignore her moans and the overwhelming urge to <em> do </em> anything.</p><p> </p><p>“You may touch me, but do not pull or try to direct me,” Hermione moaned. “Is that clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Clear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>George needed no more prompting and jumped forward, capturing a breast in one hand and the other in his mouth. He was meticulous as he watched her, her head thrown back in ecstasy as he nipped and lapped at her nipple in revenge for the havoc she had unleashed on his own body. Just above her, George could make out his twin smirking over her shoulder. Suddenly George felt the familiar push of his magic and he released Hermione’s nipple in an audible pop.</p><p> </p><p>She groaned in disappointment and he jumped back to his task, feeling Fred’s persistent nudge pulling at him. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't something they did often anymore. As they aged, their connection had become less subconscious and more intentional, drifting further apart and becoming less natural. They would still slip into it on occasion but it was a rare thing. But now…</p><p> </p><p>With one more insistent nudge George gave in, moaning around Hermione’s breast and clinging at her skin as Fred’s experiences flooded into his mind through the twin bond that connected them.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Hermione’s tightness, choking around his cock as she swirled her hips. The heat was unbearable, mixed with the smoothness of velvet as Fred thrusted in and out of her. George felt the softness of her hips as Fred clung to her for dear life, really not even doing anything as she rode him as she willed.</p><p> </p><p>George pulled away from Fred’s mind swiftly, dangerously close to falling already. Instead he dropped his spare hand to rest over her sex, finding her clit and circling it like both she and Fred had done earlier and trying to match his brother’s thrust. She was soaked and he wanted nothing more but to yank her hips forward and bury his face in her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, so he can learn,” Hermione gasped, twitching her hips forward. Even without the direct connection George could almost feel her fluttering around him and he bit back a groan as he picked up the pace.</p><p> </p><p>Just as the end was in sight she crushed his soul completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” </p><p> </p><p>George whimpered but froze, unwilling to remove his slick-coated hand but holding completely still.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Hermione purred, pushing him back. He let her begrudgingly, hating every inch he grew further from her.  “There’s hope for you yet.”</p><p> </p><p>George whimpered as she lowered her mouth back to his lap. Her breath ticking against his stomach as she looked up at him with wide, lust addled eyes. She licked her lips sensually and hummed. “You are not allowed to cum until I do or I will be very upset. “</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, M-mistress,'' George's command of his own voice failing as she took him back into her mouth setting that same, awful, slow pace. Suddenly free of restrictions, his hands shot to her body, desperate to feel skin on skin. One cupped her breast firmly, trapping her nipple between his fingers while the other rested on her shoulder, not pushing but just letting him focus on the rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was sure he was about to fall off the edge as slowly as possible he caught Fred smirking at him. Fine, two could play at that game. Ignoring the pure torture inflicted on his body he flung his magic into the bond, pushing into Fred’s consciousness. Both men groaned at the combined feeling on her mouth and her sex pulling at them. George could swear that he could feel her smiling as she sucked, as if she already knew what they were doing. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he and Fred both started to shake she picked up to a brutal pace, taking him far down her throat as Fred slammed into her. Through Fred he could feel her walls fluttering around him as she drew closer. George fought off the urge to come, waiting until the right moment. Promising himself it would be worth it when she-</p><p> </p><p>George swore viciously when her muscles contracted with her orgasm, her throat positively vibrating as she moaned. The feeling of it mixed with his and his twin’s pleasure became too much and he ripped his magic away violently. His control snapped and thick spurts of cum shot down her throat in an orgasm that made his vision spot and his body completely drain of all energy. </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed it all expertly and by the time she withdrew his sensitive cock from her mouth George wasn’t sure he knew his own name anymore, let alone why this should be a problem. Clearly his twin was of a similar mindset, having collapsed against the other side of the couch in a panting mess with Hermione resting on his chest. For a few minutes they all recovered, Hermione conjuring some water for the both of them that George didn’t even know that he needed. He drained the glass, before regarding the couple in front of him. They sighed happily before glancing lazily at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Er… so,” George started awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I-”</p><p> </p><p>“So how long have you had the hots for my girlfriend?” Fred asked testily. The question sent George sputtering. Sure it was a fair question but-</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t be a prat!” Hermione said, smacking his twin affectionately on the chest. “He’s probably really freaked out right now. This was <em> supposed </em>to be a lot of discussion and decisions long before any of this happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault he interrupted us early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it?” Hermione asked tartly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione…. I’m offended you would think I would sink so low… to trick my own twin into falling into the depth of our depravity.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re impatient,” Hermione grumbled. “I wouldn’t put it past you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I am deeply confused,” George interjected, somewhat comforted by this return to some semblance of normal. Minus the fact that they were all naked on the living room couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry George,” said Hermione, untangling herself from his twin. She leaned over to rest her palm on his thigh but he pulled away instantly, still too confused about all of this. Hermione looked hurt, but folded her hands back into her lap. “That’s fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry… I just… what in the bloody fuck just happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Fred looked at each other. There was some sort of unspoken conversation that unnerved George. Only he was supposed to have that level of communication with his twin. Finally, Fred turned back to him and shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Friday night. Care to join next week?”</p><p> </p><p>"You cannot be serious?" He asked, brushing his hair back in disbelief.  There was no fucking way he was that lucky. </p><p> </p><p>When both of them frowned, he let some of that hope that roiled just under the surface of his skin leak into his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"You're serious?" He asked his brother. A one off was one thing. One crazy, mind blowing perfect thing. Anything more than that was asking a lot.</p><p> </p><p>"She's a handful," Fred sighed happily trailing his fingers down Hermione's spine until she shivered. "Whatever she wants."</p><p> </p><p>George glanced at Hermione looking for confirmation. She blushed prettily, making George’s heart skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Hermione purred, slinking toward him to rest her bare breasts against his chest. "What can I say? I like a matched set."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>